Elephant Flipping
Although the Elephant is the only indestructible human land vehicle in Halo 3, it is possible to flip an Elephant over, unlocking an interesting and somewhat funny Easter Egg. The Easter Egg will say,"Press RB to flip......wait, what? How did you do that?", as the Elephant weighs much more than a Spartan or Elite can flip. Methods of Elephant Flipping Gravity Lift Method The easiest way to flip an Elephant is to spawn a closed Drop Pod in the cockpit and throw down a Gravity Lift right near it. Fusion Coil Method Firstly, go into Forge mode and put all the Fusion Coils and Plasma Batteries on the back of the Elephant. Set the Plasma Batteries and Fusion Coils settings so every number is the highest possible. Then stand back and shoot one of the Fusion Coils and wait until the Elephant lands. An alternative method is to go into Forge mode and drive the Elephant, parking it in such a way that there is a lot of room to one side. Place about ten Fusion Coils or Plasma Batteries at the opposite side in the gap between the treads. Set the run time minimum of the explosives to the same number as placed on map. Shoot the explosives, and the Elephant will flip to one side. Run Over Method Another way of flipping an Elephant is to drive one towards and partially over the other, then get out and drive the other one forward until it flips it over, or take one up the building with a shallow wall near the blue base and drive it up the wall making sure the treads on the left side are on the ground at all times and you can see the wrecked phantom near the banshee, then drive forward until you are sent off the controls. Forge and Drop Pod Go into Forge and place a drop pod. Take the drop pod and put it inside the cockpit and fly up. The Elephant will either fly up in the air, or the drop pod will slip out and you will have to do this again. Scorpion Tank Method This method also requires you to use Forge; a Scorpion can be used to move the Elephant (but only if you are carrying it in Monitor Mode) if you continually ram the Elephant with the Scorpion it should eventually flip. You can also wedge the Scorpion inside the Elephant and then rotate it until the entire thing is upside down. You can then sell the Scorpion and the Elephant will drop on its top. Random Glitch (NO FORGE) Method You do not need Forge for this method. Sometimes, in matchmaking or large custom games, the Elephant will begin to sink into the ground for some reason. When objects begin to sink in the ground, they will be forced back out. The reason why they sink is most likely caused by lag. In the case of the Elephant, when it sinks too much, it will be shot out of the ground and the Elephant will be sent flying. Usually, it isn't sent too high. But in cases of extreme lag, it can be shot all the way across the map. In most cases, the Elephant will simply do a barrel roll and land upside down, which will give you the hidden Elephant message. Trivia *If the Elephant is flipped, then made a static object by using teleporters, vehicles such as warthogs can be put underneath, then have the elephant flipped by using RB, the vehicle will be launched out of the bottom at high speed. This is known as the "Elephant Cannon". Gallery Image:378183-Medium.jpg|An Elephant bombarded by Fusion Coils, making it fly. Image:WaitWhat-ElephantFlip.jpg|A player flips the Elephant, initiating the Easter Egg. Image:ElephantFlying.jpg|An Elephant in the air. See also *Flying Elephant Category:Halo 3 Category:Glitches Category:Halo 3 Glitches